Hakuryuu
(Forward) |number = *10 (Zero, Resistance Japan) *11 (Unlimited Shining) *19 (Raimon (Chrono Stone)) *7 (Shinsei Inazuma Japan) *9 (Inazuma Battle Eleven) |element = Wind |team = *'Unlimited Shining' (captain) *'Zero' (captain) *'Raimon (Chrono Stone)' (game) *'Entaku no Kishidan' (game) *'El Dorado Team 03' (game) *'Chrono Storm' (game) *'Shinsei Inazuma Japan' *'Resistance Japan' (captain) *'Inazuma Battle Eleven' |seiyuu = Fukuyama Jun |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon}} Hakuryuu ( ) is the captain and forward of Unlimited Shining and Zero which appeared in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. He is also a forward for Shinsei Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W. In Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone - Raimei and in the manga, he represents the third power described in the Hasha no Seiten, becoming a "midfielder of unparalleled accuracy" after Mixi Maxing with Shokatsu Koumei. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, he appeared as the forward and captain of Resistance Japan. Profile Appearance He has long, platinum-colored hair and has a silvery-white ponytail at the back. His eyes have a reddish-brown color. For his height, he is taller than some of his teammates and has a fair skin tone. His casual clothes are a dark gray button-up shirt under a white jacket. Personality At the beginning of the movie, he was very arrogant, calling himself and his teammates as the "perfect players". He was also rivals with Tsurugi when they were young because they were trained on the island to be the best players. After his defeat at the end of the movie, he became a really nice person understanding what he did was wrong. Even though he seems like a tough and hard person he actually has a soft side. In the Raimei version of Chrono Stone it's revealed that he learned more from playing with Raimon and becomes friendlier and sees the value in teamwork. Plot He appeared at the end of episode 13 watching the match of Inazuma Japan and Mach Tiger. He grinned in a mysterious way, after seeing Inazuma Japan win the match. Hakuryuu appeared in episode 14 as Resistance Japan's captain. It was shown in a flashback that Fudou Akio said to Hakuryuu that they were going to play a soccer match against Inazuma Japan, and he was delighted. When Inazuma Japan were about to start training at the Seaside Stadium inside the Odaiba Soccer Garden, Hakuryuu shot a ball at Tsurugi to get his attention, Tsurugi deflected it back, but Hakuryuu kicked it into the ground to stop it. Hakuryuu then introduced himself as a member of Zero, and said that they were going to play a practice match against them, in which Inazuma Japan agreed on. At the beginning of the match, Hakuryuu shot with White Hurricane, and then Yukimura Hyouga chained the shot with his Panther Blizzard, which scored the first goal, making Ibuki's gloves burn from the power and forcefulness of the shot. Mahoro Tadashi scored the second goal, and Hakuryuu scored with White Hurricane. The match ended with a score of 3-1 to Resistance Japan. Resistance Japan were handling Japan with ease from beginning to end, except the Raimon trio, who actually felt like a challenge to them. In episode 15, Manabe made the shooting simulation that Ibuki was using in the Black Room, Hakuryuu the one who was shooting at him. Although it was only a programme and simulation of Hakuryuu, he still had the same power and abilities the real Hakuryuu does. Movies Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He first appeared in the movie in some sort of place where he is seen destroying it with his keshin and Kibayama was watching him. Later, his team, Unlimited Shining, appeared, and have a match with Raimon. Before it started, he and Tsurugi had a talk. During the match, Raimon was badly beaten after Hakuryuu used White Hurricane, and lost 12-0. Before he left, he was seen talking to Tsurugi about being a third rate SEED. After that, Hakuryuu vanished. Later, he appeared when Tsurugi was training, in his uniform, and talked to him. Then, he reappeared as the captain and forward of Zero, the combination team of Unlimited Shining and Ancient Dark. At the debut of the match, he was seen to make pass with the others members of the team. Then, he scored the first goal for Zero with a normal shoot which was able to beat Sangoku easily. He also used Seijuu Shining Dragon to break through Sousha Maestro, Kensei Lancelot and Majin Pegasus, and scored the second goal using his keshin hissatsu, White Breath. When Tenma's keshin evolved into Majin Pegasus Arc, Hakuryuu's keshin wasn't strong enough to stop Majin Pegasus Arc and his keshin was broken through. Later, his teammates lent him their strength, so that Hakuryuu would be able to make Keshin Fusion, Sei Kishi Arthur, with Shuu and score a goal with Sword Excalibur. At the end of the match, he used Zero Magnum with Shuu, but Sangoku stopped it with a new hissatsu, Burai Hand. Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma then used Evolution, Hebino couldn't stop it with Serpent Fang, and he and Shuu stopped the shoot with Zero Magnum. When Zero tied the match with Raimon, he shook hands with Tsurugi as he stated that he will return to play soccer from the basics in order to defeat his biggest rival, Tsurugi. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W He first appeared in the changing room with the other members, preparing for the match. He played with his team, Shinsei Inazuma Japan, against Inazuma Legend Japan. Hakuryuu used his Keshin in the match, Seijuu Shining Dragon and also use Keshin Armed with it. Then, he used Dragon Blaster but much to his surprise, Endou left the goal and Kabeyama, Kazemaru and Sakuma stopped his Dragon Blaster with Deep Jungle. He later plays against Destructchers with his team. He made a mighty shoot though it was stopped by Asta's Asterisk Rock. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment *'Item': Huge Ryuu No Gekirin (巨大竜の逆鱗, randomly dropped from Yamatodamashii at Kanda Satoko's taisen route) *'Item': Fusion of Light and Darkness (光と闇の融合, Randomly dropped by Ancient Dark at Haruna's taisen route) *'Photo': Soccer Goddess Statue (サッカーの女神像の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's station road) *'Achievement': Kizuna Goods Complete (キズナグッズコンプリート. obtain all 100 kizuna goods) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, in order to recruit him, at least ten players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. ---- Mixi Max form Hakuryuu Mixi Maxed with Shokatsu Koumei can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine in Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet is defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Huge Ryuu No Gekirin (巨大竜の逆鱗, Randomly dropped by Yamatodamashii at Kanda Satoko's taisen route) *'Item': Fusion of Light and Darkness (光と闇の融合, Randomly dropped by Ancient Dark at Haruna's taisen route) *'Item': Terracotta Warrior Miniatures (てのひら兵馬俑, Randomly dropped by Anger Rage at Kanda Satoko's taisen route) *'Topic': Difficult Puzzles (難しいパズルの話題, Obtained at West Raimon Building in Inazuma Town) After this, he can be scouted. }} Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' All stats are at S rank, level 50, limit break 10, fully upgraded and all skills learned. Oden *'GP': 225 *'TP': 94 *'Kick': 61 *'Dribble': 46 *'Block': 34 *'Catch': 24 Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| Normal form * * * * ---- Mixi Max form * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| Normal form * * * * ---- Mixi Max form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Chrono Storm VS The Lagoon * * * (Mixi Max) * (Mixi Max) ---- Legend Gate, Resistance Japan VS Inazuma Japan * * }} * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * * * }} |Inazuma Eleven SD| Oden * * * * * }} Keshin |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| Both forms * }} |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * }} Keshin Fusion ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Best Mixi Max match * ** * ** * ** * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Best Mixi Max match * ** * ** * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Chaos Angel Zero' *'Incarnates' *'Shine Thousand' *'The Ultima' *'Zero Extreme' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Chrono Storm R' *'ExZero' *'Last Rival' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Last Rival' Trivia *'Hakuryuu' (白竜) means "White Dragon", which is also a reference to his keshin Seijuu Shining Dragon. **His dub name, Bailong, is the Chinese word with the same meaning. *In Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone - Raimei, he reveals that he doesn't like chocolate, and that in his spare time he sometimes likes to watch comedians and pseudoscientific dissemination shows on TV. Navigation de:Bailong es:Bai Long fr:Bailong it:Bailong nl:Bailong vi:Hakuryuu Category:Keshin drawers Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:SEEDs Category:Keshin users Category:Keshin fusion users Category:Mixi Max users Category:Keshin armed users Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters